Chemicals React
by rocket dog luver
Summary: Pretty much a Dacey...Casey and Derek havent seen eachother in 4 years. Song fic from Chemicals React by Aly and AJ


**"Chemicals React"**

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

ALY AND AJ

Casey smiled as the crowd cheered for her and her best friend, Andie. Casey couldn't help but feel proud once more in her life, she felt this way every time they finished a concert. Yet every time she sang this song, she felt hurt and pain, wonderful and painful memories flooded back to her. Andie turned to her and smiled sympathetically, she knew exactly what was wrong, they took their last bows and Casey said:

"We'll be in the lobby in 10 minutes to sign autographs!"

"WE LOVE YOU ALL!" Andie yelled. The crowed screamed once more. Casey and Andie took off their guitars and headed back stage.

"UGGGG!" Casey yelled pulling her hair. "I NEED TO SEE DEREK BUT HE WONT ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS OR EMAILS!"

"Hey, breathe, its ok….trust me, do you know where he lives." Andie asked.

"OH MY GOSH! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS AT LEAST 1000 TIMES!"

"Sorry! I'm just trying to make you feel better!"

"Sorry….I'm mad at myself that's no reason to take it out on you."

"Case, this is your dream, Derek couldn't deal with it…it's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel so crappy every time I think of him."

"'Cause you miss him."

"You always know just what to say" Casey smiled giving Andie a hug.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Andie said returning the hug. They went into the lobby and almost got swamped by reporters and fans. Luckily their bodyguards, Lance and Rich, saved them. Casey and Andie took their places behind the table and spent the next 3 hours signing autographs and answering reporters' questions.

They went to their tour bus and got ready for bed Casey was about to turn her light out when her phone rang...The caller ID said DEREK. '_Oh my gosh. Just breathe Casey…just pick up the phone._' "Hello?"

"Casey? Oh my god I cant believe you picked up!"

"Who is this?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Oh, right…it's Derek!"

"OH MY GOSH! DEREK HOW ARE YOU!" Casey yelled for Andie to hear. She came running in and sat excitedly on the bed.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Perfect! Couldn't get any better than this!" Casey said the last part fakely, hoping Derek would notice.

"Really?" Derek asked. Casey could hear the hurt in his voice, he obviously didn't get the fakeness.

"Kidding." She laughed.

"Oh, ok. Anyway you're probably wondering why I called."

"Um…..yeah actually, seeing as you haven't talked to me in 4 years."

"Yeah….ummm….about that.."

"Derek, its ok. I'm sure you had your reasons."

"Yeah, well…um…see…I need to tell you something…"

"Ookaay"

"Casey…I'm getting married." Derek blurted out. Casey dropped the phone, Andie reached for it and said:

"What did you say?"

"I'm getting married."

"Oh…my…gosh."

"Yeah…it came as a….wait you aren't Casey, what happened to her?"

"She dropped the phone when you said you were getting married, its Andie. Just thought you should know."

"Oh, you mean the one who brain washed her?"

"NO, she brainwashed herself. She loves singing and performing, deal with it."

"I cant."

"Well you better learn to." Andie said coolly, and with that she hung up. Casey stared into space, tears filled her eyes. She buried her face in her pillow and cried. Andie left the room figuring Casey would want some time alone. Casey realized Andie was gone and took out her notebook and guitar, and wrote this song:

Everyday I think of you and also dream of you

I try to hide my feelings from you

But it doesn't always work out that well

You can see right through me

Like I am invisible oh yeah

I wonder sometimes

If you can see my dreams of you and me

We are dancing on a cloud laughing and singing

Having the time of our lives

We are jumping and playing around with each other

Just like best friends do.

Then I wake up and think about how much I truly miss you

Then I think some more and realize that some dreams

Just don't come true

Every time I think of your voice I melt right down

I know you've probably heard that one before

But I can tell you now

I mean every word of this

It feels so strange oh yeah

I hope now you can see

My dreams of you and me

We are dancing on a cloud laughing and singing

Having the time of our lives

We are jumping and playing around with each other

Just like best friends do.

Then I wake up and think about how much I truly miss you

Then I think some more and realize that some dreams

Just don't come true

I might just have to forget about you

And go on with my life

I don't wanna do that

But I know I hafta forget!

Those wonderful yet painful memories of you and me

By: myself

Casey sighed and put her guitar away. He was getting married? How could that happen? **Easily, he's hot, funny, and smart even if he doesn't show it. **Shut up, no one asked you…Who are you? **Your subconscicence. And let me just say you are one stupid conscience. **Shut up.** But why its fun taunting you.** I'm going to sleep now. **Ok…just to let you know I'll always be here. Waiting, and laughing at you. **You suck…goodnight. **Goodnight stupid head. **If I call Derek will you shut up? **Yes. **Fine you stupid subconscious.

Casey picked up her cell phone and dialed Derek's number. ring ring ring

"Hello?" **Listen to his hot voice**

"Hey. It's Casey." **No duh.**

"Oh um….yeah hey." **sigh**

"So, who's the lucky bacherlarette?" **Good question.**

"Um…her name is Becky." **Typical.**

"Let me guess, blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and loves to make out with you." **You're actually a smart conscience.**

"How'd you know?" **He's so clueless sometimes. **

"Well, its you Derek." **I'm sure he got that…he's just slow.**

"True, true." **Yeah, so get on with it Case. Ask him when the wedding is and when you have to get there. And ask him why he's being such a jerk about us…he's very mean sometimes. Also, sing him the song you just wrote.**

"So, when's the big day?" **There's one way of saying all of that. **

"February, 10." **Wow, that's soon.**

"Derek, that's, like, 5 days away." **OMG THAT'S REALLY SOON!**

"Yeah, well can you get here on time?" **WELL I DON'T KNOW! WE HAVE A TOUR SCHEDULE TO FOLLOW GENIUS! **

"Yeah, sure, why not." **WHAT? HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THERE ON TIME? CANCEL THE TOUR?**

"That's great!" **CASEY TELL HIM ABOUT THE TOUR! You really are a stupid conscience.**

"Actually, Derek, I lied. I have a tour scheduled. I can't just leave it." **You tell him!**

"OH MY GOD! ITS TAKING OVER YOU CASE! CANT YOU SEE THAT! I'M GETTING MARRIED AND YOU CANT COME BECAUSE OF YOUR TOUR!" **Gosh, you don't have to be so testy.**

"EXACTLY! I LOVE TO DO THIS DEREK! YOU COULDN'T DEAL WITH IT AND WHY WOULD I GO TO YOUR WEDDING! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ME THERE!" **I'm going away now tell me what happens I'm tired. **

"WELL I DON'T WANT YOU AT MY WEDDING!"

"I'LL BET MY LIFE YOU'RE NOT EVEN GETTING MARRIED! I BET THIS IS SOME WAY TO GET ME HOME!"

"WELL YOU REALLY ARE A GENIUS!"

"HA! I WAS RIGHT! WELL I'M NOT COMING HOME BECAUSE I LOVE DOING THIS WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW I KNOW ANDIE WAS RIGHT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A WRECK…IT'S YOURS! BYE DEREK!"

"CASEY DON'T YOU DARE…" Too late, Casey had already hung up her phone. Derek sighed and thought about what Casey had said. 'ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M A WRECK IT'S YOURS!'. That's what hurt the most. He thought he was doing the right thing, you know not supporting Casey, because he thought it wasn't really what she wanted to do. But she even said it twice that she loved doing what she's doing. Who was he to stop her? He realized now that he single handedly crushed her inside. He grabbed her and Andie's newest CD. He listened to it and heard Casey's voice. It was beautiful, she was really good. Her voice left a ringing in his ears, something that had never happened to him before. Then he heard the last song on the CD (Chemicals react). His brow furrowed, he listened to it again, and then 7 more times. He felt like something had just hit him…hard. Casey still did love him, she had her ways of showing it, and he wasn't showing it at all. He felt like crap. How could he be so stupid? He decided to let the subject go for the night and try to get some sleep, but sadly it wouldn't come. He rolled over and looked at his clock…it said 2:32. He groaned


End file.
